Merry Christmas and A Bit Something Else
by NagiraAkisa
Summary: A very late RokuShion Christmas Special. With or without mistletoes, the long awaited confessions would be said and what happen from then, would all be in fate's hands.


**Hello everyone and thanked you very much for clicking into this story. The pairing is RokuShion and so sorry for the late publish. My holiday homework is freaking me out... And also sorry for any mistakes. I didn't checked it... Hope you will enjoy this story.

* * *

**

**Merry Christmas and A Bit Something Else**

A certain blonde groaned and sat up from his black and white checkered bed. He stretched himself and sleepily scratched his messy yet a bit spiky hair. Why does he wake up so early this morning? He usually the second to wake up in this two leveled house (usually wake up by Xion) and then he would wake up Axel for school or just let him sleep through the day during weekends and holidays.

Wiped his face with both hands, he looked at his bedside digital clock. It says: 6.30 am. 'It's still early… I'll just go back to sleep and wait till Xion come and wake me up.' He thought and plopped back onto his bed and snuggled in his blanket. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to carry him back to Dreamland. Toss and turn under his warm blanket, he couldn't go to sleep. He cursed the Sandman's sands didn't work on him as he peeked out of his blanket and looked at his clock. This time, it says: 6.45 am.

Since he couldn't fall back to sleep, he decided to wake up and prepared breakfast for the three of them. Xion will be shocked to see him awake this early because he isn't an early waking type. Kicked the blanket off him, he climbed out of his soft bed and towards his closet. He pulled out some random clothes and towel then walked out of his room. He made a turn and opened the door of the bathroom he shared with Axel.

Xion's bedroom was the master bedroom, but the size of the room is only a little bigger than his and Axel's, so she used the bathroom in the bedroom. Xion tried to convince Axel and him that either of them used the master room when they moved into the house, she didn't want to be selfish and take the best bedroom of the house. But in the end, she agreed to use it after Axel said, _"If I use the master room, you will have to share the bathroom at the hallway with Roxas. If you forgot to lock the door when you used it, anyone who goes in will saw __**everything**__. If Roxas used the master room, it's the same result." _She is still unsure about taking the room, but he and Axel told her its fine since the room is almost the same. And girls need privacy and space for their stuffs.

The blonde, known as Roxas, placed his clothes and towel onto the towel rails before examined himself in the mirror. His blonde spiky hair was a bit messy, due to the toss and turns just now. He also has a little eye bag under his cerulean eyes after playing too much games. He splashed water onto his face to wash away the sleepiness and winced when the freezing water made contact with his skin. Well, it's winter. So the water is cold. But the temperature seems to be lower than yesterday and the days before yesterday. Could it be?

Roxas walked to the frosted-glass window in the bathroom and opened it slightly. He poked his head out slightly and looked around. White. All he can see is pure white covered the neighborhood. Suddenly, he felt something cold landed on the tip of his nose before melted into water. Roxas looked up and saw tiny, beautiful white flakes slowly fall down from the sky. It's snowing.

"I can't believe it. It's snowing! No wonder today is colder," Roxas said and pulled his head back into the house. He quickly closed the window when a sudden cold winter breeze blew into the bathroom, onto his body. Brrr… That was cold.

"Axel and Xion will be so happy when they heard the news," Roxas said to himself and quickly striped. He took a quick warm bath, dressed and walked to Axel's bedroom, which was only a few feet from the bathroom.

"Axel! Axel! Wake up!" Roxas banged on the door, but got no replies. He must be sleeping like a dead person inside. "Axel, I'm coming in." The blonde said and opened the door. He stepped into the room and looked around. It's still the same flame red coloured wall with posters of bands Roxas didn't know about. Clothes were everywhere. On the floor, on the bed, on the desk, on the chair and Roxas spotted one of Axel's used socks was dangling from the lamp on the ceiling. _How does it get up there?_

Walked pass all the dirty clothes Axel didn't bother to wash, he walked towards the bed with a big bulge under the red blanket. Roxas shook it and said, "Hey. Wake up Axel! It's snowing outside! Wake up!" Roxas shook him even faster until he finally heard the redhead mumbled, "Alright… I'm waking up…"

"You better be. I'll go wake up Xion. Get dress, hurry!" Roxas said and pulled the blanket off Axel. The cold temperature will help him wake up. Especially he is only wearing pants and nothing on top.

Roxas exited the room and walked towards Xion's room when he heard, "Why is it so damn cold!" He tried not to snicker as he knocked on the door.

Xion was sleeping blissfully when she heard someone called her name sweetly. She opened her eyes and saw her best friend and secret crush, Roxas stood beside her bed.

"Hey, sleepy head. It's time to wake up." The blonde boy told her sweetly before sat down onto her bed, next to her. Xion groaned softly and sat up. She looked at Roxas and smiled.

"You never wake up this early. Why?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and stretched herself.

Roxas smiled warmly and asked her, "What? You don't want me to wake you up?" He leaned a bit forward and Xion backed a bit.

"N-No. It's not that. It's just… I'm curious," Xion said and lowered her face. Oh God… She can't let him see her blush.

Roxas let out a small laugh and lifted Xion's face up by the chin with his index finger. "You always got to see my sleeping face in the morning. I want to see yours too."

Xion felt heat crept to her face and said, "Oh. Then, what do you think?"

Roxas kept on smiling and answered, "Your sleeping face is very cute."

The raven haired girl blushed even more. "Why do you think so?"

"Because I like you, Xi."

Xion went crimson. Deep crimson. She can't believe it. Her crush like her back! Xion smiled and said softly, "I like you too, Roxas." She looked up and saw Roxas leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and leaned forwards too. She swore their lips almost touch when a voice interrupted them.

"Xion! Xion! Wake up! You can't believe what happened outside! It's snowing!"

Xion opened her eyes and Roxas disappeared in front of her and she was lying back onto her bed. Instead of Roxas's face, she saw the usual white coloured ceiling of her bedroom. She sighed disappointedly after she pinned together everything that happened just now. It was just a dream…

"Xion! You woke up. Come on, get dress. Hurry." The familiar voice told her. Xion turned to the voice and saw Roxas. Well. At least a tiny bit of that dream was real.

"Ro-Roxas. Why do you wake up so early?" Xion sat up and asked, hoping that he will answer like what the Roxas said in her dream. Unfortunately, the answer was different.

"Oh. The Sandman's sands wore off. Come on. I let you dress. I'll go make breakfast," Roxas said and exited her room, closed the door behind him.

Xion let out another sigh. Why can't Roxas just be the Roxas in her dream? Yet. Does he even like her? Xion got off her bed and walked into the bathroom, wondered will her love be returned by him when she confessed this Christmas.

Roxas hummed a random song as he fried an egg. He flipped the egg onto midair and caught it with the pan before placed it onto a plate. He cracked open another egg onto the frying pan as he thought to himself. 'Why am I staring at Xion while she's still sleeping just now? Well… I do like her… But I didn't know that I would actually stare at her face for so long…' He popped out of his thought and looked at the egg, which surprisingly is in a heart shape. Before he cracked open the egg, he planned to give this dish to Xion. But now he can't give this to her. If she doesn't have that special feeling for him, she'll freak out when she saw this.

"Hi, Roxas. What's for breakfast?" A girl voice asked him. The blonde looked up and saw Xion walking towards him. Roxas panicked all of the sudden. OMG. The egg! Roxas quickly used the spatula and broke the yolk and mixed it all up. Axel didn't like scrambled egg and Xion preferred sunny-side up more than scrambled egg. So it seems he's the one who have to eat it. He placed the scrambled egg onto another empty plate and said to Xion when she reached his side.

"Oh. Just the usual. Egg, sandwich and hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. This is yours." Roxas took a plate of prefect sunny-side up egg and gave it to her. The sandwiches and hot chocolates are already placed on the round dining table, so was the salt and pepper for seasoning the egg. Xion thanked him and sat down on her usual place. She added pepper to the egg before picked up the fork and knife and started to eat. Egg tasted better when it is still hot.

Roxas took both his and Axel's egg and joined Xion at the table.

"I wonder what took Axel so long to take a shower and change," Roxas said after they chatted with each other for a full 5 minutes.

Xion snickered and said, "Let's hope he didn't fall asleep in the bathroom again."

Roxas nodded and finished his last drop of the delicious hot chocolate. "I think I better go up stairs to find out." He said as he placed his plates into the sink. Today is Xion's turn to wash the dishes. Axel didn't want to do it and his reason is: 'I don't want to touch water!' So why does he take showers if he don't want to touch water?

Xion nodded and took another bite from her sandwich.

Roxas walked up to the second floor and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Axel! Are you in there? Don't sleep inside again. Breakfast is getting cold."

Firstly, there was no reply. Then a tired voice replied, "O-Okay…" Then a yawn followed. Roxas shook his head and sighed. He fell asleep again.

The blonde walked back to the dining room/kitchen and saw Xion stood in front of the calendar. She seems to notice his presence and said happily, "Roxas. Do you believe it? Today is Christmas Eve! It's so fast."

"Really?" Roxas looked at the calendar. True enough. Today is Christmas Eve. 'Oh no… I forgot to buy gifts!' The decorations were done a few days ago. The tree was already set up and decorated in the living room. So those are the things they don't have to worry about. But the gifts! What should he buy for Xion and Axel?

"Oh darn… I forgot to buy groceries for dinner. We should go out and buy some later," Xion said after she opened the fridge and found out only a few ingredients left.

A light bulb flashed above Roxas's head. He can use that time to buy them gifts! It seems like there is still hope for him. Darn. He thought he can play in the snow with his friends this morning.

"We can just play in the snow after we brought the groceries," Xion told him. Roxas's eyes widened in horror. Did Xion just read his mind?

"Hey guys." Axel came in with his hand phone in his hand. He continued, "Larxy just called me. She said that there will be a Christmas party tomorrow at her place. So we don't have to bother cooking. Oh and she said that we can't wear too casual. She told us to wear semi-formal because her parents will be present for awhile before they go for their romantic dinner. So, I guess we have to wear tux tomorrow, Rox. Do you have one?"

Tux? "Isn't tux considered to be a formal wear?" Roxas asked him curiously. That's what everyone told him. **(A.N. That's what everyone told me too.)**

Axel tapped his chin and told him, "Wait here." He exited the dining room and came back a few minutes later with a his laptop. He switched it on, waited for the screen to appear then opened WordWeb, an offline computer dictionary. He typed in 'tuxedo' then click 'enter'. He read out the definition, "Tuxedo. Semiformal evening dress for men." He looked up to Roxas then said, "The dictionary said it is semi-formal. So we will wear it tomorrow. My question again: Do you have one?"

"Um… No…" The blonde answered.

Axel looked at him with wide opened eyes. "You don't have one? Dude. Where's the one you wore for the high school prom?"

"That's Ven's. He has two so he lent one to me."

"Then, borrow from him again." Axel suggested.

"I'm pretty sure it won't fit me well like in high school anymore, Axel." Roxas said. After high school, Roxas had grown quite a lot. He has gotten taller and developed muscles. Making him even more of a girls' dream prince.

"Then we'll go shopping for them later," Axel told him and shut down his laptop.

"But. Doesn't tux usually need time for the tailor to finish it for you? I don't think one day would be enough for him…" Xion asked Axel curiously, since he knows more than Roxas and her.

"Ya… But we'll just buy those which are already made and sells in stores. I'm sure someone sells those here in Twilight Town." Axel told Xion.

"What are you gonna wear?" Roxas asked her.

Xion curled her finger with the hem of her shirt then said, "I don't know. I don't have any formal dresses and the one I wore for prom was rented from a store…"

Axel smiled and told her, "Don't worry, Xion. You girls are easy. Just wear some pretty dress then BAM!" Axel clicked his finger loudly. "Done!"

Xion bit her lower lip then said, "But I don't have any dress that can be considered as semi-formal… I can't just wear a sundress to the party."

"Why not?" Axel asked.

"'Cause she will freeze to death, Axel. Sundress is for summer, not winter." Roxas answered for Xion.

"Fine. Let's just go buy what we need right~" Axel said as he stood up. He walked towards Xion and Roxas. "Now." He dragged them out of the kitchen/dining room behind him and out of the door.

"Axel, wait. We forgot about our wallet! And you haven't eat your breakfast!" A certain blonde exclaimed.

_~Merry Christmas and A Bit Something Else~  
_

After Roxas and Xion managed to get free from Axel's grip, it was their turn to pull Axel back home to get their wallets, waited for Axel to eat his breakfast in one gulp and turned off some lights they don't need to cut down as much money as they can from their electricity bill. Money wasn't really their concern, but they tried to save as much money as they can so they don't have to accept a lot of money from their parents every month just to pay their college fee and other needs. They are young adults now, and they wanted to be independent. That's the first reason why the three of them decided to live together in house that's near their college.

The trio dressed in their warm clothes and walked together to the busiest part of town. They decided to split up to buy the things they needed and meet each other at 'Four Seasons Restaurant' to have lunch at 12 noon. There is a lot of time for them to shop because it was only 8 am when they reached the shops area. Roxas hoped he can find gifts for not only Axel and Xion, but his other friends who would be present at the party tomorrow. Let's just say he needs to buy more than 10 presents.

Bid Xion farewell, Axel dragged Roxas by his hand and pulled him into the crowds, who also came out buying presents for tomorrow. Xion snickered when she saw Roxas's face, he didn't like to be dragged around. The jet black haired girl pulled out her groceries list and started to walk to the grocery store she often brought groceries from.

After browsing through the tuxedos for almost 30 minutes, Roxas still haven't found one that he likes and fits him. But finally, he able to find one. A little big, but still fit him nicely.

"Hey, Roxas. Why do you buy a white one? It's easily get dirty," Axel asked him when Roxas gave the tux he chose to the woman behind the counter.

"Um… I'm not sure. I just like white," Roxas told him then gave the woman the exact amount of munny for the tux. "Thank you." He said to the woman when she handed him his tuxedo in a plastic bag.

Then, he and Axel exited the store.

"Well. I'm off to buy some gifts. See you later, Roxas!" Axel told him as he walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"See you…" Roxas replied, but sure that he will not hear it at all. 'Okay. Now I should go buy gifts too. '

Roxas looked around and spotted a jewelries store. Maybe he can get the girls some bracelets or something. Girls do like those shiny, sparkling things, right? He entered the store and stared at all the jewelries in awe. All of them gleamed under the soft yellow light, just like the Christmas tree's star.

He walked around the store and picked a few bracelets that he decided to give Larxene, Aqua, Olette, Kairi and Namine. He was looking at the necklace section when a beautiful silver heart shaped necklace decorated with fake diamonds caught his eye. It would be perfect for Xion! Roxas was deep in his thought that he didn't realize he was staring at the necklace for a long time, until a lady walked towards him.

"Excuse me, sir. You seem to like that necklace a lot," The lady said kindly.

Roxas snapped out of his thought and replied, "Ah! Yes. I do."

The lady smiled and asked, "Is it for your girlfriend?"

Roxas blushed immediately. He did wish Xion is his girlfriend, too bad they are only best friend right now. "Um… It's for a crush…" Oh my God! He can't believe that he just told someone else that he has a crush! How embarrassing…

The lady's eyes lit up, she smiled even bigger then asked Roxas, "Do you want her name to be engraved onto it?"

"You guys can do that?" Roxas questioned and the lady nodded. Since he decided to confess his feeling to Xion tomorrow, a necklace with her name on it might be a great gift. Well… If she likes him back too.

Roxas grinned and followed her to the counter. He wrote down Xion's name onto a piece of paper and gave it to them. The lady took the necklace and entered another small room to make the engraving. Roxas used that time to see if there are any other jewelries he wanted to give the girls. When the engrave was done, Roxas paid for all the jewelries he chose and thanked the lady.

"Come back soon. And good luck!" The lady said to Roxas when he was about to exit the store. He returned a with smile and a 'thank you', then walked onto the busy street.

_~Merry Christmas and A Bit Something Else~_

Time flew pass quickly and it was Christmas night. Axel, in his old black tuxedo, stood at the front door porch with Roxas, in his new white tuxedo with checkered tie, waiting for Xion to get ready for the party. The spiky redhead was staring out to the brightly lit street and houses with family inside, enjoying each other companion and shared a table full of delicious foods. He also spotted a group of people going house to house to sing Christmas Carols and got rewarded with cookies and gingerbread man. He smiled. He used to go caroling with his friends when he was a child, and what a lovely moment it is.

Roxas adjusted his tie and looked up to the stair when he heard footsteps coming down. On the stairs, there stood Xion in a black sleeveless ruffled dress that ended on her knees with thick straps, black heels and a small matching purse in her hand. She wore a black headband with a black rose at the side. Her makeup was simple, a thin layer of face powder (the same colour of her skin), light bluish-black eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and sparkling peachy pink lip gloss. In short, she was gorgeous.

Roxas snapped out of his daze and commented, "Oh God… Xion. You looked gorgeous in that dress."

Xion grinned and asked, "You like it? The salesladies said I looked good in it too. But I'm not used to this heel. It's kinda hurting me."

"Would you like to change? We can wait for awhile," Roxas told her. He didn't want her to be in pain when they are having the party. He never wears heels before, but he guessed it hurts a lot, and might even caused blisters.

Xion shook her head and said, "Nah. It's okay. Don't want to be late for the party, do we?" She smiled and grabbed Roxas by his wrist and pulled him out of the house. Axel noticed Xion's dress and complimented as well. The girl thanked him as he locked the door. The trio got into Axel's red convertible and drove to Larxene's house. During the ride, they shared their childhood Christmas memories and chatted happily. They also decided to go caroling together next Christmas, since the party is going to last until midnight. (The party starts at 8 pm.)

In a blink of an eye, they reached Larxene's huge three-floured house and they were able to hear remixed Christmas songs blasting from the house. They got out of the car, get their own huge bag of gifts from the luggage compartment and rang the doorbell twice. Footsteps were heard and the door swung open. In front of them stood a tall blonde in a sleek dazzling golden halter split dress that reached the floor. The dress hugged her curved figure and the split at the side showed her long creamy leg. She wore a matching heels and her hair was accessorized with sparkling golden jewelries. She also wore golden eye shadow, mascara and pink lipstick. In her hand was a glass of champagne. It seems like other guests had arrived too.

"Hey guys. So glad you can make it. The party is at the second floor's entertainment room. Oh. You can just place the gifts under the tree. We'll open them at midnight. Larxene said politely and stood aside, allowed her friends and boyfriend come in. She and Axel have been dated ever since high school. Xion and Roxas walked up to the second floor first, leaving Axel with Larxene stood in front of the door.

Axel gave the blonde his usual grin before planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You looked stunning tonight, Larx."

Larxene snickered and told him, "I looked stunning every time, Axy." She leaned forwards and stole another kiss before the two of them ascended to the second floor, side by side.

After a few more minutes, more friends arrived and gifts of all shapes and sizes started to pile underneath the glowing Christmas tree. When all the guests arrived, the party officially started. They danced, sang, ate and played a whole lot of different games. All of them enjoyed themselves.

The girls chatted among themselves, complimented on each others' dresses, gossiping and shared their love relationships (Larxene and Axel, Kairi and Sora, Namine and Riku, Olette and Hayner, Aqua and Terra). All of them squealed when they heard cute stuffs like kisses, dates and sweet gifts. Well, girls being girls.

Kairi looked over at Xion, the only female in the party who didn't have a date yet. "Ne, Xion. When are you going to confess to Roxas?" The redhead whispered. She wore a red one shoulder dress decorated with heart shapes that reached just below her knees, red coloured pumps and a pink purse. The other girls looked at the black haired too, waiting for her answer. All of them knew Xion had a crush on Roxas and Roxas had a crush on Xion. But both of them don't know about it.

Xion flushed slightly and whispered back, "Um… I decided tonight. But I don't know when…"

Namine snickered and told her, "I think midnight is the best time. When we all are opening the presents, you can be alone with Roxas and then tell him your feeling." Namine wore a simple white sleeveless dress that also reached her knees and white heels. Above her left ear is a fake moon daisy and sparkling jewelries.

"And I believe the most romantic and suitable place for your confession would be at the balcony," Aqua recommended and pointed to the sliding glass door which exited to the balcony. She wore a hugging dark blue flowing gown that reached the floor, a royal blue platform and a dark blue purse hanging from her forearm.

Olette nodded her head and told Xion, "The scenery of the town is beautiful too! Before you guys arrived, Hayner and I talked outside. It's was a wonderful feeling…" She said dreamily. Olette wore an orange cocktail dress that ended on her knees with off-the-shoulders translucent sleeves and orange heels.

"Trust us, dear. Your confession will be smooth," Larxene told her and took a sip from her glass.

Xion let out a soft sigh and whispered, "I hope it will…"

At the same time, some of the boys were also talked among each other. Ven and Pence were having a Dance Dance Revolution Competition, Demyx was in charge of the DJ section and Zexion was sitting on a sofa, reading the book he brought along and drinking champagne.

"The girls are all looking good tonight, aren't they?" Axel pointed out and all the males agreed to him. Roxas just nodded slightly and sipped his drink. Vanitas noticed this and decided to tease him, "Especially Xion. I wonder will she dance with me at the next slow song."

Roxas almost choked on his drink. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and angrily told Van, "Of course not!"

Van smirked and asked him, "And why is that?"

"B-Be-Because…" Roxas tried to summon an excuse. But found none. Who is he kidding. There's no reason why Xion can't dance with Vanitas. Now all he can do is stand there with his mouth shut tight.

Van smirked again and said, "Roxas Roxas Roxas… This is the problem. Why can't you be man enough to fight for the one you love? You got to do something if you want to win her heart."

The other boys silent Van and looked at Roxas, who seems to be a bit depressed.

Sora walked over to him and tried to cheer him up, "There there, Roxas. You know Van, just playing around like always. You know what he said is not true. Come on, cheer up."

Roxas replied with a smile then looked away. 'What Van said _is_ true…'

Soon, the slow song like Van had predicted played and those who had a partner walked hand in hand to the middle of the room and started to dance slowly. Xion danced with Ven instead of Roxas because he said he doesn't feel good and also not in the mood to dance. Ventus and Roxas looked very much alike, but dancing with Ven is different than dancing with Roxas. She decided to ask him what's wrong after the dances.

After the slow song came to an end, Demyx put up some disco music and Larxene turned off the light then on the disco ball lights. Everyone participated except Roxas, who just leaned against the wall with one hand in his pants' pocket and in another was another glass of champagne. Xion looked at him from the dance floor, and didn't felt the feeling to dance anymore. So she excused herself and walked towards Roxas.

Roxas looked up and saw Xion walked towards him. Oh God… What is he going to say to her?

"Hey Roxas. Why don't you join us?" Xion asked as she stood in front of him.

Roxas tried to put a smile and said, "I don't feel like to dance. Sorry."

Xion sighed softly and told him, "Maybe you need some fresh air. And stop drinking so much." Xion took his champagne glass from his hand and placed it onto the table. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him slowly, telling him to follow her. "Come on." She said and walked towards the sliding glass door with Roxas following slowly behind her.

After Xion closed the door behind them, they heard nothing but the sound of wind blowing and soft Christmas music. Xion walked over to the railing and leaned on it, staring out to the town. It is beautiful, like Olette had told her. The houses were shining bright and the town was painted in soft amber glow. The moon above was a perfect crescent, stars were twinkling and there are only a few clouds in the sky.

"Beautiful… Isn't it, Roxas?" Xion asked without turning back.

Roxas stared at Xion, her skin was creamy white under the moon's soft rays and the way her short black hair swayed in the gentle breeze was beautiful. Roxas joined her at her right side, but never broke contact. Xion's blue eyes gleamed under the moonlight and he also able to see the reflection of the 'amber town' in her eyes.

"Yes… Beautiful… Very beautiful…" Roxas replied, still staring at her.

Xion turned to face him then asked, "Why you didn't want to dance the slow dance just now?"

"Um… Just kinda not in the mood. I guess," The blonde told her.

Xion playfully punched Roxas on the chest and giggled when she hear him winced. "What was that for?" Roxas asked, rubbing the place where she hit him.

"I know you're lying, Roxas. Your face is really easy to read. Now, tell me the real reason," Xion asked again.

Roxas sighed. "I will tell you. But not now…"

Xion groaned in defeat. "Fine. But you promise to tell me, so you can't break it, okay?"

Roxas smiled and nodded. Xion smiled back and turned back to look at the scenery. Roxas saw Xion shivered and rubbed her arms for warmth. He quickly removed his jacket and placed it on her. Xion declined his offer.

"Aw~ Come on. You're shivering. Please~ For me." Roxas pled her with puppy eyes. Xion giggled and accepted it. Roxas grinned and help her wore it. Now, he only wore his white shirt, pants, checkered tie and shoe.

They spent the rest of the time chatted softly together until they heard a faint bell rang. It was from the clock tower and guess what, it's midnight.

They both turned to look back into the house. The lights were turned on and their friends are all gathered near the Christmas tree to get the presents that are for them and opened it. Roxas noticed Namine immediately wore the white coloured stars bracelet that he brought for her. Namine looked over to where Roxas was and mouthed him 'thank you. I love it." Roxas smiled, glad that he didn't brought the wrong gifts.

"Roxas. I have something for you. Close your eyes. I'll be right back," Xion told him and went back into the house after she made sure Roxas had closed his eyes. Roxas heard her footsteps got closer to him and waited for her permission to open his eyes.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." Roxas opened them and widen his eyes when he saw what Xion gave her.

"T-The black and white checkered scarf I wanted! But it's limited and no longer sold. How do you get it?" He exclaimed.

Xion snickered and wrapped it around his neck. "I noticed you looked at the scarf every time we walked pass the store. I know you like it, so I buy it for you. To think it back, it was strange for you not to buy it. Why?"

"I wanted to. But my saving was not enough to buy it because I used most of them for the school fee and some new clothes. When I got enough to buy it, it's already sold out." Roxas answered.

Xion grinned. "Well… you got it now."

"Thank you, Xion. It's a fabulous gift. Come here." Roxas said and wrapped the scarf around both of their neck and pulled Xion closer to him.

Xion blushed a light pink and asked, "What are you doing, Roxas?"

"You're cold right? How 'bout now?"

Xion blushed even darker and replied, "It's warm…"

Roxas smiled and without knowing, he leaned forwards and landed his lips on Xion's. Xion was shocked at first but soon found herself enjoying the kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Roxas felt Xion kissed back, so he wrapped his arms around her petite form and pulled her closer, deepen the kiss. Xion wrapped her arms around Roxas's neck and pulled him closer to her too. Their first kiss lasted a few minutes before they parted for breath.

Xion went deep crimson and said, "That was great…"

Roxas licked his lips the said, "You tasted like candy. I like it."

Xion giggled and told him, "That's the taste of my lip gloss, Roxy."

"Well… I like it. But I love you, Xi-Xi." Roxas said and hold onto her hands.

Roxas let go off his hands and loosened the scarf then said, "I have something for you too."

"Really? I thought that kiss is my Christmas gift." Xion said.

Roxas snickered. "I can give you kisses every time from now on. Now, close your eyes and turn around."

Xion smiled and did as he said.

Roxas pulled out the necklace from his breast pocket and wore it around Xion's delicate neck.

"You can open now." He said and took a small step back. Xion touched the heart shape necklace and traced the letters on it. She smiled when she noticed what word is on it. She turned around and hugged Roxas tightly, who was caught by surprise.

She let go of Roxas a few seconds later and told him, "Oh Sweet Kingdom Hearts. I love it Rox! It's so beautiful."

"And I love you. And you're beautiful too," Roxas grinned and planted another kiss on her lips. Xion kissed back. All her dreams came true!

Just then, in the middle of their second kiss, they felt something cold touched their nose and left a tiny drop of water after it disappeared. They ended their kiss and looked up. All they see are tiny crystals dropping slowly from the sky.

"It's…"

"Snowing…" Xion said and looked into Roxas's fantastic blue eyes. How she love them so much… Roxas smiled warmly to her and once again wrapped the scarf around the two of them. He wrapped his arms around Xion's waist and pulled her softly onto his chest. Xion hugged him back. Roxas rested his head on her head while she rested her head on his shoulder. They looked out to the warm amber glowing town and the sparkling snowflakes.

"Roxas… Can you tell me the answer now? Why you didn't want to dance the slow dance with me?" Xion asked him softly.

Roxas buried his face into her hair then said, "I'm scared. That I'm not match for you…"

Xion smiled then said, "Of course you're not match for me…" Roxas was shocked by her answer, but didn't move.

"You're 100% perfect for me…" Xion stated and nuzzled closer to Roxas. Roxas sighed in relief. Just that moment there he thought Xion only played with his feeling, which he believed she will never do.

"And you're 100% perfect for me too," Roxas said and kissed her on the head.

They cuddled in each others' arms for a very long time. So long that Roxas can feel a thin layer of snow lay on top of his head. But he didn't want to let go. He had waited years just to hold Xion like this. And he'll make sure they will always able to stay in each others' arms. No matter what…

~ In the House…~

All of Roxas and Xion's friends gather in front of the sliding glass door and watched the two new happy lovebirds cuddled warmly in each others' arms. The girls all smiled happily 'cause Xion finally got Roxas and there would be one more girl who would shared her love relationship with them. Kairi pulled Sora out of the crowd and told him, "I'm so totally jealous of Xion right now."

Sora put up his puppy eyes and whimpered, "You don't love me, Kai-Kai?"

Kairi giggled. "I love you, Sor-Sor. I'm jealous of Xi 'because Roxas is holding her so lovingly and you're not."

Sora's eyes returned to normal and pasted a big grin on his face. "Then why don't you say so? Come here." He said and hugged Kairi from the back and lifted her feet off the ground. Kairi laughed in both shock and happiness. Then they both shared a long kiss.

The other couples in the room also held onto each other's hand. After all, Christmas is also a time for couples to spend their time together. **(A.N. For family too!)**

Vanitas smirked and thought to himself, 'It seems like I was wrong, Roxas. Maybe, you are man enough to win her heart.' He walked away from the sliding door and sat onto the sofa, looking at all the gifts he got.

Axel looked over to his lover and asked her, "Should we give them some alone time together?"

Larxene tapped her chin and said, "Sure. Maybe we should get ourselves some alone time together too." Axel grinned and helped her closed the curtains before go to a secluded corner to continue their kisses and embrace.

The curtains might have shielded the new couples from their friends, but never shielded them from the shiny stars high above.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" A certain fat guy in red and white clothes said as he rode in his sleigh pulled by flying reindeers flew across the starry sky.

* * *

**FINALLY! I got to publish it! Sorry for the ending. I don't know how to end it with an even better way... Anyway, thanks for reading and a review will be very awesome. Merry Super Belated Christmas and A Happy New Year!**


End file.
